New Girl
by sorato-takari
Summary: Tai, his best friend, comes with his friend that just arrived from the airport. Everyone was suprised by her arrival. But not as much Yamato! Then a dance comes up. please read and review! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1- The Arrival

Matt, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, Tk, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody were having a picnic at the park. Suddenly Tai's phone rang. Everyone looked at him. After a couple of minutes Tai hung up the phone screaming "She's here!!!!" He went to his car and drove away. Everyone was confused. Matt was the first one to speak.

"Who's back?"

"No Idea." Izzy stated.

At the airport A girl with red hair and shining red eyes was looking for an old friend of hers. Suddenly a guy picks her up and twirls her around. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. It was Tai.

"Taichi Kamiya!! You scared me have to death!"

"Sora!!! I cannot believe that you are back!"

"Let's go shall we?"

"Fine."

So they went back to the park where the confused people are. Tai waved at them."Hey!!!" Matt looked at him. "What happened to you?!!"

"I went to pick up my friend at the airport."

"Who is your friend?"

Kari gasped. "TAI! WHERE IS SHE????"

"It's a she??" Matt said.

"She's in the car, sleeping after that long drive." Tai answered.

Kari ran to the car to meet her long time friend. Kari woke up Sora. Sora looked at Kari and smiled. "Hey Kari!!" They Hugged.

Kari spoke up first. "How are you?"

"I am fine, you?"

"Fine as always!!"

They went out of the car to join the others. Sora behind very happy Kari. Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tk, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody were all surprised by the new girl, but Matt was the only one that was out of breath by her. 'Who is that girl' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-  
Tai introduced Sora to everyone else. After an hour of playing, they left because they had school the next day. Sora still had to buy her things. Sora slept around 10. Everyone else slept around 10:30. -Next Morning-  
Tai was in front of Sora's house waiting for her. Sora came out. Tai thought that she looked irresistible in her uniform. Sora went in Tai's car and Tai droved them to school. Sora went to the office and got her schedule. It says:

1st period- Algebra 1

2nd Period- physical education (P.E.)

3rd period- History

4th period- chemistry

5th period- Language Arts

6th period- Drama  
  
It looked like she was going to busy the whole day. Tai looked over her shoulder and read her schedule. "Cool, you have three classes with me, and four classes with Matt."

"Um.. Tai?"

"Come on Sora we got to get to our homeroom before the bell rings." Tai pulled her to their homeroom class. Algebra 1 was Tai's least favorite class, but he had good grades. Sora, on the other hand, liked Algebra 1. After a what seemed like hours to Sora, the lunch bell rang. She got out of class and went to her locker. She opened it and put her books in. Tai saw her and went to her. "Sora!!"

"What is it Tai?"

"Sora, do you want to sit with me and Matt at lunch?"

"You mean Matt and I?"

"Don't check my grammer!"

Sora laughed. "Fine, I won't."

Sora and Tai seated themselves on either sides of Matt. Matt blushed and looked at his food as soon as Sora sat down next him. Tai looked at him and he understood. 'So Matt likes Sora.' He thought. He laughed quietly to himself.

Matt looked at Tai. "What so funny?"

"You!" Sora looked at both of them.

"What so funny about Matt?"

"He likes..." Matt put his hand in front of Tai's mouth.

"It is secret."

"Oh." Sora said.

Matt blushed while Tai was laughing out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
School was almost over. Finally the bell rang. Sora stood up and went to her locker.

Tai and Matt were arguing. Tai was trying hard not to laugh. "YOU LIKE HER!! YOU LIKE HER!!!" He was singing it over and over again. Matt kept blushing. Sora finally came by. Matt put his hand on Tai's mouth to shut him up. Tai bit his hand so he would let go. "I will help you get her, for one condition." Tai whispered.

"What?"

"You promise that you won't break her heart."

"Promise."

"If you do I will break your bones until you die."

Matt gulped. "Promise."

Sora shouted at them. "Come on!! What is taking you guys so long?" Then she added in a whisper. "Boys" and she rolled her eyes.

Tai answered. "Coming!!"  
Tai drove Sora home then Matt. Matt forgot his car at home so he needed a ride. Sora put her backpack down and she started baking chocolate cookies, her favorite. After she had put it in the oven and she went to the living room and started on her homework.

-Next Day-  
Sora woke up at 6. She dressed up and went to have breakfast. Tai was waiting for her outside. She came out and went in Tai's car.

Tai smiled at her. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Matt will be picking you up and dropping you off starting tomorrow because I am going to be busy for a while." 'Doing nothing' Tai thought to himself.

"Oh ok." Sora answered.  
They arrived at school. Few minutes later the announcement bell rang. "We will be having a dance next week. Everyone must come. Hope you all have fun!"

'Perfect!' Tai thought to himself.

Sora went to her class while Tai ran to Matt, who was surrounded by girls wanting him to ask them to the dance. Tai pulled him out.

Matt gasped for breath. "Thanks Tai!"

"Yeah, Yeah, you are going to ask her out to the dance right?"

"Huh?"

"Yep, good luck Matt." Tai went to his class leaving a very nervous Matt.

Matt mumbled to himself "How am I supposed to ask her? How about if she says no?" Unfortunately for him a guy heard him. "Who?'

"Huh? Oh hi Izzy!"

"So who is the girl?"

"None of your business."

"If it helps you, I will help you with your problem if you help me with mine."

"Since when do you have a problem?"

"With girls."

"Oh, ok. Deal."

They shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This Fic has Sorato and slight Koumi.

-Chapter 4-  
Izzy and Matt both decided that they would both ask the girls tomorrow. Tai came up to them. "So Matt, when are you going to ask her?"

"Soon."

Izzy looked at the floor he was walking on. Tai noticed that he was quiet. "Hey Izzy, who are you taking to the dance?"

Izzy blushed a deep shade of red. "Um... I haven't asked her yet."

"Who's the girl?"

Matt cut in. "Don't bother Izzy, Tai!"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to get so mad." Tai said good-bye while Izzy and Matt went to the flower store. They came in. They saw Sora up on the counter. She was reading a magazine. She looked up. "Hey!"

"Is she the girl?" Izzy asked.

"Yep."

"You're Sora right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, and you are..."

"Izzy!"

"So how can I help you?"

'I can't believe she works here. 'Matt thought to himself.

"Um...I am looking for a flower that..." Izzy started.

"That the girl would like?" Sora finished

"Yeah."

"Well. what does she like?"

"She likes, no wait, she loves the color pink."

"Is it Mimi?" Izzy blushed.

"Yeah, don't tell her."

Sora laughed. "Don't worry I won't. Now, I think Mimi would like pink roses. She said that those flowers are her favorites."

"Thanks Sora."

"No problem." Sora went inside to get pink roses. She gave them to Izzy. "That is $15 please." "Here." Izzy handed her 15 bucks.

"Ok, come again." Sora turned to Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... looking for flowers."

"Which kind?"

Izzy cut in. "For a girl that he likes."

"Oh, so what does she like?"

"Um... I am just looking around." Matt said.

"Oh ok, tell me if you want anything." Sora said. She went back to reading her magazine. Izzy looked at Matt. "Call Tai?" he whispered.

Matt took out his cell phone. "Good Idea." He started dialing Tai's home phone number.

A girl answered. "Hello? Kamiya residence."

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Tai there?"

"Oh Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."

"Hold on, I'll get him on the phone."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Maybe you could answer it."

"Ok, what's the question?"

"Um..." He went outside the store so Sora won't hear. "Do you know Sora's favorite flowers?"

"Of Course, it's... you like Sora?"

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"It's white carnations with a tint of red on it."

"Thanks Kari."

"Does Tai know?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Watch out Matt."

"Why?"

"Tai likes Sora also, if you mess this up, Tai can have a chance."

"Thanks for the warning, Kari. I'll try to do my best."

"Good luck! Bye!" Kari hanged up.

"Yeah." Matt hanged up and went inside the store.

Izzy whispered. "So?"

Matt spoke up. "Um... Sora?"

Sora looked up. "You ready?"

"Um..." 'Come on Matt, you can do this.' Matt thought to himself. "Do you have white carnations?"

Sora looked surprised. 'Those are my favorite flowers. I wonder why he wants them.' Sora thought. "Uh, yeah."

"Can you add a little tint of red on it?"

Now Sora was surprised. 'There is something going on.' She thought. "Uh sure." She went to get the flowers. She put a tint of red on it and gave it to Matt. "That will be $17, please."

Matt handed her three five dollar bills and two one dollar bills. "There you go."

"Thank you. Please come again." Sora said. She went back to her magazine thinking to herself. 'I wonder who likes the same flower as I do.'

Izzy and Matt came out of the store. Matt spoke up first. "So when are you going to ask her?" "Um... during P.E. We have it together."

"I will do it first thing in the morning."

"Good Idea. So will I."

Matt and Izzy looked at each other.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school near the office." Matt said.

"Fine with me."

And they both went different ways home.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5- Izzy met up with Mimi in front of the school the next day. "Hey Mimi?"

"Yeah Izzy?"

"Um... I was wondering if you would like to go with me at the dance?" he turned so red.

Mimi turned red also. "Of course. Pick me up at 7."

"Ok." He gave her the flowers. "Here, for you."

"Thank you!" Mimi kissed him on his cheek and went to her first class. 'Yes!!! He asked me out!!!' Mimi thought. She smelled the flowers, it smelled good.

Izzy was jumping up and down. Matt caught up with him. "What's up with you?"

"I asked her!!!"

"And???"

"She said yes!!!!"

Matt patted him on his back. "Good Job!!!"

Tai came. "What did Izzy do?"

"He asked Mimi out!!!" Matt answered.

"Oh, and she said yes?"

"yep." Izzy said proudly. "Um.. Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"How about you?"

Matt blushed. "Um... later."

"Ok.."

Tai cut in. "So who is the girl?"

"Who's yours?" Izzy asked.

"No one."

"Why??" Izzy asked.

"Because Matt likes the girl I like."

Matt blushed a deep shade of red.

Izzy saw Sora walking to the school. He hit Matt and pointed at Sora. "Your chance."

"But..."

"GO!!" Izzy and Tai pushed him. Matt walked to her. Sora looked at him. "Hi Matt! What's up?"

"Um.. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything." 'Wonder why he is so nervous.' She thought.

"Um..." 'this is it. Matt, you can do this' he thought.

Sora looked at him very confused. 'Wonder if he is ok.' She thought.

"I was wondering..." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"I was wondering..."

Chapter 6

"Yes?" Sora was staring at Matt wondering what's taking him so long.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the dance." He looked on the ground. He was blushing madly. None of his fans made him blush, in fact he never blushes, that was before he met Sora.

Sora blushed also. "Sure, um... pick me up around 7. ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you around." Matt said as he went back to a laughing Tai. "Shut up!' Matt said. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Tai said.

"Why?"

"YOU WERE BLUSHING!!!"

"Keep your big mouth shut will you?"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE? IT WAS WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!" By now everyone is looking at them.

Matt dragged Tai near the lunch tables. "Tai! Don't you ever keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah, but this is an exception."

Matt sighed but he remembered that he had asked her to the dance and she said yes! He started to jump up and down.

Tai looked at Matt. "Calm down, before you jump to high and hit your head on the ceiling."

"Ha Ha." Matt said sarcastically.

After School Sora found Matt surrounded by girls... again. She just looked at him. Tai tried not to laugh, but when he saw Matt glared at him he couldn't help himself. After a while, Tai couldn't handle it no more, the girls were getting out of handle. He took a deep breath and said "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!"

The girls scattered away. Matt walked over to them. "Thanks Tai."

"Well you have to drive Sora home remember??"

"Oh yeah." Matt led Sora to his car and opened the door for her. She gladly went in the passenger seat, put her seat belt and waited for Matt to start driving but he was in the back taking out something out of the trunk. He went in the car and started the engine. He took out the bouquet of flowers that he took from the trunk and handed them to Sora. "Here for you."

Sora blushed. "You didn't have to. Wait." She thought about the moment Matt went to buy flowers. "..."

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say, I bought it where you work."

"Yeah, I thought so... but I love it!"

They arrived, before Sora came out, she gave Matt a peck on his cheek. "See you!'

"Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am going to skip a lot. I hope you don't mind.

Day Before the dance

Sora was fixing her hair when her doorbell rang. She finished up her hair and answered the door. Matt was standing outside. Sora smiled at him. "Wait, I got to get my bag ok?"

"Sure."

Sora went to her room and took her bag and went in Matt's car. He drove both of them to school. Tai was in front of the school waiting for them to show up. He finally saw Matt's car. He ran over there to shout at them for being so late. They had five minutes to get to class. Matt and Sora came out of the car. Tai met up with them. "What happened???"

"Nothing." Matt answered.

"What took you so long? It doesn't take me that long. And we only have about two minutes to get to class!!!!!"

Sora ran to her first period class yelling. "Don't want to be late!"

Matt and Tai looked at each other and then ran after her. They came one second before the tardy bell rang. Sora was laughing quietly at them. Matt and Tai were both sweating and they went to their seats exhausted.

After School

Matt went to find Sora. Sora, on the other hand was looking for Mimi. They were going shopping today for the dance tomorrow. Of course, they didn't have any homework because the dance is tomorrow.

Sora finally found Mimi with Izzy in the computer room. "MIMI!!" She shouted.

Mimi turned around. "Oh, sorry Sora. I was busy with Izzy. I will be with you in a second." 'Mimi takes Izzy before shopping?' Sora thought.

Finally Mimi walked to Sora ten minutes later. When they were walking to Mimi's car, since Sora's car was at home, they saw Matt running to them. "Sora!!! There you are!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was looking for you. Where are you going?"  
  
"Shopping with Mimi. Is that ok??"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later." Matt said as he walked back to his car.

Sora thought for a moment then ran to Matt. She kissed him. "Better?'

Matt smiled. "A lot better."

The Mall

Mimi went everywhere, from almost every single clothes shop. Mimi had like 30 shopping bags while Sora had like 1. Sora bought a dress that is blue that goes up a little below the knees with matching blue 1 inch high heels. Mimi's stuff was mostly pink. Her dress was pink with pink 2 inch high heels. Around 8, they decided to eat dinner. They just ate at McDonalds because they were pretty low on money. After they ate, they decided they should go home. Mimi drove Sora home around 9.

Sora just came in when her phone rang. She ran to answer it. 'Who would call around 9?' she thought. "Hello? Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."

"Sora? It's Matt."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Just checking if you get home all right."

"Yeah, well see ya."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

They both hanged up. Sora fell asleep as soon as she fell on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Day of the dance

Sora woke up in the around 6. The dance was after school around 8. Of course, the teachers will probably not give them any homework. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, etc... After that she put on her clothes and walked to the kitchen. She ate her breakfast, which was toast, and went outside. She waited for a certain blonde to pick her up and drive her to school, which he came 2 minutes later. Sora went in the passenger's seat and Matt drove them to school.  
This time, Tai was the one that was late. Matt and Sora went to their class not even waiting for him because the bell already rung. Tai came 10 minutes later and got a detention. He glared at Matt and Sora. They just shrugged.

Around Lunch

Matt caught up with Sora around lunch. "Hey Sora!!" he shouted.

Sora turned around. "Yeah Matt?" she said.

"Have you seen Tai?"

"Nope." Then she added. "Why?"

"I was wondering who was he going to the dance."

"He said that he was going alone."

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yup."

Suddenly Tai ran to them. "Hey guys!"

Matt looked at Tai. "Who are you going with?"

"No one."

"Why?"

"Well, you did take the girl I wanted."

Sora blushed. "Tai, I can give you at least one dance." She offered.

Matt looked at Sora. "WHAT!!!!"

"Well, you do have to sing with your band, and it will only be 'as friends' dance."

Matt thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but just as friends, ok?"

Tai looked at Matt and said. "Of course, she is my best friend."

Matt smiled. "That means that we are all going!"

Tai and Sora looked at each other. "Yup" they both said together.

After School

Matt drived Sora home around 3, and then he went home. He put on his black pants and black shirt. He fixed up his hair, like always it took him around an hour.  
Sora went in her room and took out her dress. She put on her shoes and added some finishing touches. When she just came out, her doorbell rang. She went to answer it. It was Matt and he was carrying a bouquet of white carnations with a tint of red on it. (Sora's favorite flowers) Matt bowed and gave it to her while Sora put it in a vase with water. Then Matt offered his hand, which Sora took gladly, and they went out to school, for the dance.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!! Next Chapter will be about the dance!! 


	9. Chapter 9

New Girl

Chapter 9

Matt led Sora inside for the dance. He went to the back with his band mates and started setting up the equipment. When the finished, everyone was waiting for them to start the music. So, they did.  
Tai was danced with Sora 5 times before the band had an intermission. Matt told everyone that the DJ will do the music for the rest of the night. Matt ran to Sora. Sora was sitting down having a nice talk with Tai. Matt finally reached her. He bowed. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Sora giggled. "Yes, you may." She said as she took the hand that was offered to her. Matt led Sora to the dance floor. Sora placed her hands on Matt's shoulders while Matt put his around her waist. The song was slow and romantic. Sora placed her head on his shoulder. Matt smiled at her.  
Around 10.

Matt and Sora were sitting with Mimi and Izzy. They were just having a fun time talking to each other about things. Suddenly the announcer spoke up. "Excuse Me, can I have everyone's attention. The last dance will be starting right now. After this dance we will be closing for today... Thank you."

Izzy smiled at Mimi. "Care to dance?" he said.

Mimi grinned. "Of course!" she said.

Mimi and Izzy both went to the dance floor.

Matt looked at Sora. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Sora giggled. "Sure." She said.

Matt led Sora to the dance floor. Once again the song was slow and peaceful. Matt had his hands around Sora's waist while Sora had her arms around his neck. Sora had her head on his chest. Meanwhile, they were being watched by Tai. Tai just smiled at them. "They look so perfect together." He said as he sighed. Then he walked home.  
After the Dance

Matt drove Sora home. Before Sora left, she gave Matt a slow and passionate kiss on the lips. Then she went inside. Matt went home smiling to himself.

The Next Day

Matt drove over to Sora's house 10 minutes early. He was smiling. He rang the doorbell. Sora answered the door 5 seconds later. She had her backpack on her back with a rice krispies in her hand. She smiled. "Hey Matt! What are you doing here so early?" she said.

Matt grinned. "I wanted to come over early."

"Oh, sure come in." she said as she offered him to come in.

Matt came in and sat on the sofa.

After School (Sorry I skip a lot, but all they do is go to their classes.)

Matt drove Sora home. "Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I have got to tell you."

"Oh, ok tell me."

"Um..." he said nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I...I-I love you." He said quietly.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite hear you. Can you say it again?"

Matt cleared his throat. "I-I love you." He said loudly and clearly.

Sora leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss, and this time she added her tongue. Matt placed his arms around her while Sora's arms are around his neck. Matt's arms were going up and down on her back gently. Sora let out a groan, which made Matt kiss her neck. After a while... they stopped because they needed to breathe.

"I Love You..." Sora said.

And they both leaned in for another kiss...  
  
THE END

* * *

Author's Note: This story wasn't that good, but it was good for my first try... hehe... please review... Thanks for all the review! Sighs Now I have to finish the other fics... I might start a brand new one...


End file.
